


Long Nights

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce and Clark chat briefly on the rooftop during the Wayne Christmas party.





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Solstice."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 24th, 2012.

Bruce found Clark on the roof deck of the Manor, apparently escaping the jazz music and loud voices spilling over onto the balcony off the ballroom. “Too much eggnog for you, Clark?”

“No…” Clark looked tired but smiled through it. “I just like spending a little time by myself on the solstice.”

Thinking for a second, Bruce realized it was December 21st; Friday had simply been the most convenient night for the Wayne Christmas party and he hadn’t thought about the date at all. “I’d’ve thought you’d have a lot of Christmas cheer instilled in you, not pagan.” He also wasn’t quite sure how the American people would take the information.

“Christmas is for everyone else who wants it. The shortest day of the year, the day with the least amount of sunlight for me… I like acknowledging things will get a little easier again.”

Bruce hadn’t thought about it before, but Clark always looked a little run down this time of year. He’d always attributed it to regular holiday stress, but of course it was because Clark wasn’t getting his batteries charged enough by the yellow sun, so to speak. He couldn’t always just scoot to the other side of the planet for a boost, not when he was busy and rushing to get through his various responsibilities to the paper and the League.

“You know, Clark, I have those sunlight lamps down in the Cave for when you get hurt. You can always borrow them. Or I can buy you your own.”

Smiling, Clark answered, “It’s not the same. But thanks.”

“All right. Let me know. I’ll leave you to your… watching the sky.”

Clark nodded, and Bruce returned to his party. It was almost nearing the time he’d have to pretend to be extremely drunk. But first he stopped at his study to use his computer. Soon two sets of daylight lamps were scheduled for delivery to Clark’s apartment on Christmas Eve. A small, tasteful one could be used in the living room and blend in with his other décor, and a more functional set would look nice in his bedroom, where he could relax while recharging.

Bruce usually had trouble getting into the Christmas spirit, but he could certainly celebrate the solstice with the best of them.


End file.
